Purple Ice and Blue Fire
by giraffes180
Summary: Rin tries to summon a demon, only to bring one of the most powerful demons in Gehenna, Aisu, into the realm of Assiah. Little does Rin know that not only did he summon Aisu, but a bucket-load of trouble. (Follows the storyline of Manga) (REVISED EDITION)


Hello Giraffes180 here! and I am so so so sorry for the late update! My computer got a virus and I was not able to write or do anything for a while. We had to get a new PC. My computer is pretty old, so even after it got fixed, we realized that the keyboard we had wasn't compatable with the new PC box, but now I FINALLY got the chance to write. It's fine now, and so please enjoy a (very very delayed) chapter of my story!

* * *

Chapter One: Two Demons and a Contract

 _Hey did you hear? About the girl... I heard she's one of THOSE._

 _Really? We haven't had one of THOSE since... you know..._

 _Exactly. I wonder what she did to deserve it. She looked terrible._

 _You saw her?_

 _Well, I've only heard rumors... but they say that her left eye was... you know what._ _But she still has her wings, even though one is somewhat mangled..._

 _How unfortunate. Where is she now?_

 _Apparently at the King's place_ _.  
_

 _The King's? Are you sure we're talking about OUR king?_

 _Yep._

 _Since when was our king... merciful?_

 _Well this isn' t too weird if you think about it. He's one of THOSE too. Maybe he feels bad for her?_

 _One of them gave a snort at that suggestion._

 _Hey, anything can happen. I mean, we_ are _demons._

* * *

When Rin started, he didn't think It would be this hard.

He was stupid for even trying when he had never seen a Tamer summon before. He had been staring at a disfigured shape that was supposed to be a pentagon for about an hour now.

 _Am I supposed to say something?_

Why was he even trying this anyway? He should of have probably waited until he had seen someone actually do a summoning _professionally._

But Rin couldn't help but think that if he quit now, he wouldn't have the guts to try it again. And for some reason, he felt that it was important to try. Maybe it was because of that dream he had... no not a dream. A nightmare.

 _Yukio... YUKIO! Rin sobbed as he saw his brother bleed out on the ground. A huge shadow loomed over Yukio' s dying body. "Rin... use your... sword! He..lp... please use your flames..." Yukio gasped. Rin tried his very best to unsheathe Kurikara, but it wouldn't budge. He couldn't access his flames at all. "Yukio!... I can't..." Yukio's eyes widened in fear. "what do you mean you can't?! Just he-" Yukio was abruptly cut off when the shadow quickly advanced and a long claw embedded itself into his chest. If only there was another way to help... if only there was someone else to protect Yukio... Tears streamed down Rin's face as he realized Yukio was going do die. "I'm so sorry Yukio... I couldn't protect you..."_

 _"If only you could call a friend," said a low growl. Rin realized it was coming from the shadow. "How...? How can I?" Rin cried desperately. "Become a tamer," shadow said. "Too bad you're only a knight. You depended on His flames too much. Now your brother will die." And with that, Yukio gave one final sob and the last breathe escaped his lips._ _"Yu...YUKIOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Rin._

 _He woke up in his bed in cold sweat, his pillow drenched with his tears. "What's wrong, Rin?" said Yukio, awakened by Rin's gasping._

 _"Um... nothing. Nothing. Just a night - I mean, dream. I'm sorry I woke you up," stuttered Rin. Yukio frowned. Rin was clearly upset, but it seemed he wanted to be left alone._

 _"Hey Yukio... what's a tamer?"_ _Asked Rin after a while._

 _Yukio, startled by the sudden random question, had to think for a second. "A tamer is one of the 5 meisters. The five include a doctor, which explains itself, a Dragoon, an exorcist who uses guns, an Aria, an exorcist who recites Fatal Verses - don't even ask what those are, figure it out yourself - a Knight, someone who uses a sword, and a Tamer, who summons demons to help them."_

 _"Summons... demons?"_

 _"Yeah, why do you need to know?"_

 _"Um for class...," Rin mumbled. "I was freaking out over a test. Thanks. And goodnight." Rin proceeded to turn his back to Yukio and pretend to fall asleep. They both knew it was something more than a test, but thankfully, Yukio left it alone. The two of them didn't get much rest that night._

Rin shivered just thinking about it. What if that kind of situation really happened? He had always assumed that his flames would be easily ascessable. But the nightmare had shown otherwise. He had to try this. Plus having a demon buddy could be fun.

Rin decided that saying something might work.

"Oh... demon of... Gehenna... Ummmmmm I ask you to come to Assiah to assist me in my battles!"

Nothing. Rin sighed, deciding to give up. It was stupid anyways. He was simply overreacting over a dream.

 _Not a dream... a vision,_ said a new voice in Rin's head. Before he could process that he was hearing voices, a low hum reverberated around the room, and the slip of paper burst with light. Rin fell back, startled. The room proceeded to fill with a thin smoke as a shadowy figure appeared.

The room temperature dropped at least 10 degrees. Through the smoke, Rin noticed several things about her at once.

Her skin was a light pale purple and her unruly short hair was a snow white. Two tiny black horns could be seen on the top of her head. Her right eye was a deep piercing red, while the left eye seemed to be deliberately covered by her hair. She was wearing odd clothes too. She was wearing a flowy shirt that resembled a child's dress and pants that were made of unidentified materials. She also had a tail the color of her hair, and the end of it looked somewhat like a furry hookshot. She was barefoot and her face was expressionless.

But what caught Rin's eyes was the most were the wings. Or rather, wing.

One wing was majestic with dark feathers, resembling an angel's, the only diffrence being a barbed horn at the tip of it. The other... well the other was all bones and dark charred skin with not a single feather on it. It looked mangled and it was obviously much smaller than the other.

Rin could only stare speechless as the demon started to take in her surroundings.

"For what reasons have you called me, son of Satan?"

Rin paled at the title.

"How... how did you know?"

"I am a demon, sir, of course I would recognize my king's own son." She replied curtly.

Rin's eyes darkened. "I don't see him as my dad. Shiro is. And please don't call me that, I hate it."

The demon's eyes twinkled slightly at that. "I am Aisu," she said.

"Rin. Rin Okumura. Nice to meet 'cha!"

"Rin... for what reason have you called me?" Aisu asked, repeating the question.

"Oh... just," Rin trailed off, thinking about the nightmare. "In case I need help."

"Do you not have you're flames?" Aisu asked, as if reading his mind.

"Well, just in case. You never know," said Rin. He then scratched his head, and gave a sigh. "Well, here's the deal. I'll call you whenever I need to, and you'll help me, no matter what. In return...," Rin became silent as he tried to think of a way he could make the offer fair.

"That seems a little unfair. I suggest that you take _my_ offer."

"Your offer?" Rin asked, suspisious.

"Yes. If you didn't know already, Summoning demons can take quite a lot of energy. The stronger the demon, the more energy is stolen. Even if we did do what you suggested, I would only be able to be in Assiah for so long. In fact, you should be feeling a little tired right now. But with a deal... loopholes can be made."

"Loopholes?"

"Hear my offer, Okumura. I will be allowed to stay in Assiah for as long as I want without using your energy. I will use the energy of my host and myself instead. My host will not be a human. If you are in distress, you only need to call my name and I will be there in a second. I will not tell anyone while I am in Assiah of you're true nature as a demon. You are not to tell anyone about my exsictence either."

Rin gave a silent response as he thought about the conditions. He didn't see anything manipulative, or anything that would harm him.

"Just one question. What kind of host will you have if it's not human?"

"You will see soon enough."

Rin felt as if he was missing something... no way could this be so easy and simple... and yet...

Rin had a sudden flash of the nightmare. A sudden determination overcame him.

"I accept these conditions."

Aisu, for the first time, gave an icy smile and slit a bit of her finger with her nail. A drop of blood hit the floor, and Rin's eyes widened.

Where the blood had fallen, a purple light had begun to shine and started to create a pattern. It looked identical to the summoning circle Rin had drawn, only more intricate. Rin's room disappeared as he found himself in darkness, with only the light from the glowing pentagon illuminating Aisu's face.

"I, Aisu, the 9th demon, kin of Egyn, agree to the terms just discussed before. I swear upon my life that I will protect Rin Okumura whenever and wherever he calls me. I promise not to show myself upon others unless the situation requires me to. I will protect Rin Okumura's secrects and identy to whomever I meet unless the situation requires me to. If I do not meet these requirements, I will be sent back to Gehenna, or my life will be shortened. In return, I will be able to freely roam Assiah as I wish. Unless called upon or in battle, this will not take up Rin's energy."

Rin was nervous about what to say, but when he opened his mouth, the words came naturally. "I, Rin Okumura, agree to the terns just discussed before. I swear to not tell anybody about Aisu or her exsistance or my ablility as a Tamer unless the situation requires me to. I allow Aisu to roam around Assiah without me having to summon her first. In return, none of this will take up my energy unless she is engaged in battle or called by me. She is not to show herself to anyone. If I do not meet these requirements, then I will die, or my life will be consideralbly shortened. In return, I will be protected by Aisu at all times, and if the situation requires me to, she will also protect the ones I call family and friends."

Rin cut a bit of his wrist to let his blood fall into the circle like Aisu. The red drop landed with a electrifying spark as the circle started to shine brighter, now purple mixed with blue.

"The contract is sealed," they said in unison.

As soon as the words left Rin's mouth, he felt as if he was being chained down by a rope. A rope that held the weight of the contract between demons.

Rin opened his eyes to find himself back in his room, the feeling of the rope still there. Focusing, he found that the other end of the string was tied to Aisu. Lookin down at his wrist, expecting to see a cut, he found a strange sigil, a combination of something that looked like his tail and hers.

A friendly reminder of our contract," said Aisu. "It would be best to hide that from others as well."

Rin simply nodded.

Aisu gave Rin a quick thumbs up before she disappeared with a quick flash.

"Wait-" said Rin, started, but it was too late. She was already gone. He quickly realized he had now idea why Aisu wanted to be able to stay in Assiah at all times. _Shit, the contract never said she couldn't hurt others unless it was in battle! She could be going on a massacre right now and it wouldn't violate any of the rules..._ Rin took a deep breath, settling his heartbeat. _I can call her later. F_ _irst_ _how I hide this from Yukio?_

His question was answered a second later when he turned around to see his brother at the doorway, eyes wide.

"Rin... what was that?"

* * *

Please, comment! I don't have an editor, so if you find any mistakes or things like that, feel free to tell me. Constructive critisism is welcomed. Next chapter will be out soon (I promise it won't take as long as this one did...)

Thanks for bearing with me and i hope you enjoyed my terrible writing!


End file.
